


Down by the water

by purplestars



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Homophobia, M/M, Newt being sarcastic, Romance, Slow Build, Some Humor, Teresa is good
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplestars/pseuds/purplestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas y Newt no eran más que conocidos con algunas personas de su mismo círculo en común. Solían tener conversaciones aquí y allá que eran interrumpidas todo el tiempo. Aún así, siempre se encontraban rondando el uno cerca del otro, casi sin notarlo. <br/>Su amistad comienza a formarse cuando, durante la universidad, descubren que estarán más cerca de lo que jamás estuvieron; siendo vecinos de piso, las charlas naturalmente fluyen. Pero quizá no todo vaya exactamente como se desearía, con asuntos que ambos han dejado sin resolver durante mucho tiempo, será hora de que ambos aprendan a ayudarse mutuamente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down by the water

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! No espero muchas lecturas desde esta plataforma siendo que los fanfics de The Maze Runner en español por aquí son escasos. Aún así, lo hago por el hecho de es mi página favorita para subir fics y quisiera tenerlo aquí también.   
> Este primer capítulo se lo quisiera dedicar a mi compañera de rol, que siempre está ahí. ¡Gracias por ser tan fantástica! Sabes que te quiero un montón, y aprecio muchísimo tu esfuerzo de intentar leer este intento de fanfic con traductor de google.   
> En fin.

I

Newt era un chico tranquilo. Siempre lo fue. Solía ser reservado sin llegar a ser tímido. Le gustaba el orden; tener un control sobre lo que hacía y no, y sus propias reglas, que pensaba debía de romper sólo en ocasiones de extrema necesidad o importancia. 

La primera vez que Minho, su hermano mayor, trajo a Thomas a su hogar, tenía once años. Recordaba estar sentado haciendo los deberes en la sala, cuando los escandalosos chicos entraron por la puerta. Recordaba a Minho haciendo las mismas jugarretas de siempre; alborotándole el cabello al pasar por su lado, llamándolo shank y renacuajo, a pesar de tener una diferencia de tan sólo tres años de edad. A Thomas observándolo con curiosidad, y con ese hilarante gesto qué hacía al levantar una ceja y ladear la cabeza con ligerez, formando una extraña mueca en su rostro, como si existiera algo que no entendía y debería ser comprendido. 

-Thomas este es Newt, el pequeño demonio de mi hermano. Newt, este es Thomas. -los presentó. La mueca en el rostro de Thomas se intensificó.

Y en cuanto Minho desapareció un segundo para recoger un abrigo de su habitación, Thomas no perdió tiempo para acercarse y comenzar a hacer preguntas acerca de cualquier cosa. 

-¿Por qué has puesto eso ahí? -preguntó, señalando un adhesivo de color azul pegado a la página. 

-Para no olvidar el procedimiento. -respondió, simplemente. No le gustaban las preguntas que tenían respuestas tan obvias. Thomas se acercó un poco más, clavando la vista en el cuaderno. 

-No recuerdo haber visto eso... Creo que me confundí aún más. --se rascó la nuca, dubitativo. 

-Lo necesitarás después. No deberías haberlo olvidado. -rodó los ojos, a pesar de que no quería parecer irritado. 

-¿Por qué te llamas Newt? -otra pregunta. 

-En honor a Isaac Newton.

-Tu cabello es... Interesante. ¿Y por qué tú y Minho son tan diferentes físicamente si son hermanos? -Thomas había pasado de su tarea de matemáticas a genética. Newt se preguntó vagamente si siempre se comportaba de esa forma. 

-Es simple; Minho es adoptado. -Dijo, con firmeza. 

Thomas abrió mucho los ojos, y sus labios formaron una especie de “o”. El chico parecía a punto de agregar algo, sin embargo Newt no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. 

-Parece que no captas muy bien el sarcasmo, ¿no? -rió. 

Thomas puso los ojos en blanco por un momento. Después su expresión cambió; parecía estarse debatiendo entre mostrarse indignado o sonreír.  
Terminó sonriendo. 

A Newt le pareció una sonrisa bastante bonita. 

-En realidad somos medio-hermanos. ¿Nunca te lo dijo? Mi madre es británica. Poco después de que nací, mis padres se divorciaron. En un viaje de negocios a Corea del Sur, conoció al padre de Minho, quien era viudo. Como Minho y yo éramos demasiado pequeños y crecimos juntos, siempre nos hemos sentido realmente como hermanos. Fin de la historia. 

-Al fin una respuesta clara y precisa. 

-No es mi culpa que hagas tantas preguntas. -Newt le dedicó una media sonrisa. 

En eso, Minho volvió a entrar a la sala. 

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Has conocido ya a Thomas, hermanito? 

-Tommy es muy gracioso. -se burló Newt, aún con esa media sonrisa en el rostro. 

-Me voy un momento y ya hasta se han puesto apodos cariñosos. Vayámonos ya, Thomas. Sería incómodo que luego mi hermano comenzara a llamarte “cariño” o algo del estilo. 

Aunque lo había dicho con intención de burlarse un poco, tanto de Thomas como de Minho, si a éste le desagradó el apodo, no lo demostró. Al contrario, le sonrió un poco antes de salir con Minho. 

Newt no sabía si Thomas le agradaba o no. Ese chico era todo lo contrario al orden. Y excesivamente curioso. Aun así, no dejaba de llamarle menos la atención. 

II

Después de aquel primer encuentro, había temporadas en las que Thomas pasaba por su casa con frecuencia, y otras en las que no tanto. No solían hablar mucho, sin embargo. Más que palabras, intercambiaban miradas y ligeras sonrisas apenas perceptibles, a veces hasta que Minho arrastraba a Thomas a otro lugar, o cuando Newt recordaba que debía seguir haciendo los deberes, y abochornado, bajaba la mirada de regreso a su libro. 

La segunda ocasión en la que verdaderamente hablaron, Newt siempre lo recordaría como uno de los momentos más vergonzosos. 

Solían molestarlo en la escuela media. En especial un chico llamado Gally, con dientes más grandes de lo normal y lo que parecían ser problemas de ira.

Con su rostro aniñado y carácter amable, con tendencia a ser ordenado y no romper las reglas impuestas por él mismo, era sencillo para otros tomarlo como un blanco. Y Newt, rehusándose a ser visto como alguien débil, siempre respondía de forma ingeniosa, con aquella media sonrisa burlona tan característica en él.

Siempre. Excepto en aquel momento, aquel receso de séptimo año donde las cosas se salieron de control.

-¡Pero si nunca te ha gustado una niña! ¡Es maricón, ya se los digo! -gritó Gally a un grupo de chicos que se había reunido al rededor de ellos. 

Newt rodó los ojos, encontrando estúpido el argumento y el que algunas personas siguieran utilizando la orientación sexual como intento de insulto. Y él odiaba discutir con personas estúpidas. Era perder su tiempo.

-Se los juro, el otro día lo atrapé viendo el trasero de Ben. Seguramente también me lo ha visto a mí. 

Entonces fue cuando Newt se había hartado de su comportamiento, decidiendo ignorarlo. Se dio media vuelta, bufando, y se concentró en sus propias cosas, más importantes que discutir con Gally. 

-¿¡Lo ven!? ¡Ni siquiera lo ha negado! -algunas risas le siguieron a eso y luego silencio. 

Newt frunció el ceño. El silencio no era bueno. Gally nunca terminaba callándose así como así. Después unos cuantos murmullos y nuevamente risas entre dientes.

Suficiente. 

Cuando volteó la cabeza, listo para rebatir y hacer callar a Gally de una vez por todas, se encontró con una mano a centímetros de su rostro. Más bien, un puño sosteniendo algo, impidiendo que llegara a él.

Pero no era la mano de Gally, que comúnmente intentaba hacerle fallidas bromas, sino la de alguien más. 

-Eh, niño, ¿Qué crees que haces? ¿No te han enseñado en casa que no debes pegar a tus compañeros, y mucho menos ofenderles por una razón como esa? ¿Qué tendría de malo si a Newt le gustan los niños? -masculló un molesto Thomas, soltando la mano de Gally que, según había alcanzado a notar, estaba apunto de llegar a él. 

Gally se puso rojo de ira y aquellos que anteriormente rieron con él soltaron un sonoro 'uhhh', haciendo enfadar más al chico. 

-¿Y quién eres tú para decirme qué hacer? -intentó rebatir.

Thomas pensó unos segundos antes de responder. 

-Alguien que hará más que sólo detenerte la próxima vez que te metas con Newt. 

Gally abrió la boca para protestar, pero no dijo nada más. En cambio, se marchó de ahí fulminando a todos con la mirada, los dientes rechinando de rabia y el rostro rojo de ira. 

Newt no tardó en quedar a solas con Thomas una vez que los amigos de Gally lo siguieron, algo más divertidos por la situación.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó, entre curioso y molesto. La escena lo había hecho parecer débil. Como alguien que necesita ser rescatado. Y Newt, en definitiva, no era como eso.

-¡Ese chico estaba siendo un imbécil contigo! Creo que no alcanzaste a escuchar lo que dijo cuando te alejaste, pero yo sí. Y no era nada agradable. 

Newt rodó los ojos.

-Ya lo sé. Siempre es así. Estoy acostumbrado, no necesitaba de tu... “Ayuda”. -hizo énfasis en la última palabra, haciendo comillas imaginarias con los dedos.

La expresión que puso Thomas casi hace que Newt se parta a reír.

-Pero estaba apunto de golpearte. 

Él negó con la cabeza. 

-No, si lo hubiera hecho estaría en desventaja porque soy más fuerte que él. No necesito que alguien me rescate. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿un agradecimiento, un beso en la mejilla y una cita al cine o a cenar? -Newt rió entre dientes, con una mirada juguetona que se intensificó cuando Thomas se ruborizó. 

-Tal vez un agradecimiento sería bueno. 

-Si eso te hace sentir mejor... -Newt suspiró, y su vista se clavó en los ojos del otro, observándolo fijamente-. Gracias, Tommy. 

Thomas sonrió con alegría, palpándole el hombro. Y maldita sea, que aunque lo intentara, Newt no podía estar molesto con él más de tres segundos.

-¿Entonces te gustan los chicos? -cuestionó, y Newt no pudo evitar pensar que el chico no podía estar quieto sin preguntar nada.

-En realidad no lo sé -se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia-. No es que lo piense mucho. Es cierto que las nunca me ha gustado una chica. Aunque no me molestaría estar con uno, supongo.

-Ya veo -Thomas asintió-. Lo descubrirás cuando te enamores. 

-Uh, sí, eso creo. ¿No deberías estar en clases, de todas formas? El receso de los mayores ya terminó. 

-La clase de química me aburre. Demasiado sencillo. Y no lo hagas sonar como si fuera viejo. Sólo tengo dieciséis. -bromeó.

-Presumido. ¿Pero qué y tal con inglés o matemáticas? -Thomas soltó un quejido y Newt sonrió, triunfante- ¿Y qué haces metiéndote con chicos de trece años, entonces? -le siguió el juego, arqueando una ceja, sin embargo, aún sonriendo.

-Ellos se han metido contigo primero. 

Newt negó con la cabeza, sin poder borrar la sonrisa que Thomas siempre terminaba poniendo en su rostro de alguna forma inexplicable. 

-Tan sólo ve a clase, Tommy.

III

Algunos cuantos años habían pasado desde entonces. Newt entendía a la perfección que algunas cosas cambiaban, otras era simplemente imposible de deshacerse de ellas. Algo que había cambiado, por ejemplo, era su manera de ver ciertas cosas. Existían más prioridades, y como naturalmente sucede con todos gracias a la edad, responsabilidades de mayor tamaño.

Pequeños detalles eran los que no cambiaban. Como lo agradable que le resultaba el olor de todas las plantas y flores que había en el jardín trasero de su madre, el sabor cereza con amaretto de su helado preferido, sus burlonas y juguetonas sonrisas o el modo sarcástico de replicar. 

Algo que no obstante, a sus veintiún años no esperaba que se mantuviera igual, era la habilidad de Thomas para encontrarse con él en los momentos menos (o quizá, muy en el fondo, pensaría 'más') oportunos. 

Desde que la universidad comenzó, Newt se había movido a un entorno más ajetreado. Dejando atrás su pequeña ciudad natal y la comodidad de su pequeña pero cálida y confortable habitación en casa de sus padres, se aventuró por sí solo en lo que algunos llamaban el 'camino a la independencia'. 

Y, de alguna forma, con la habilidad que sólo Newt tenía para poder encargarse de todo al mismo tiempo, vivía en un pequeño departamento que siempre estaba increíblemente limpio y ordenado. Era cercano a su campus, por lo que su trayecto del día a día no era tan extenso. Mantenía uno de los mejores promedios del curso y trabajaba de lunes a jueves medio tiempo en una cafetería familiar, sólo para cubrir pequeños caprichos de vez en cuando y tener sus propios ahorros, pues sus padres seguirían apoyándolo económicamente al menos hasta que terminara sus estudios.

Sabía que Thomas estaba estudiando en la misma universidad que él, Minho se lo había contado en varias ocasiones, y a veces durante las fechas festivas aún lo veía en los alrededores del vecindario. Pero ellos realmente no se habían visto o saludado desde entonces. Todo se reducía a sus charlas de la niñez y su adolescencia. 

Hasta que el chico castaño había aparecido en la puerta del departamento de al lado, cargando cajas de mudanza y haciendo tanto ruido como siempre, con la misma expresión que hacía imposible que Newt se irritara con él, y los mismos ojos curiosos de todo lo que tenía alrededor. 

Y la suerte de Newt aparentaba seguir igual de pésima que siempre, también. Parecía que a Thomas no se le había ocurrido mejor momento para iniciar la mudanza que durante la noche, justo cuando Newt había salido en pijamas al exterior para ver qué andaba mal con la calefacción que de repente había dejado de funcionar. No era su estilo salir en pijamas como si nada ocurriera, pero diciembre estaba apunto de iniciar y el frío invernal ya se sentía a todas horas, en especial durante las noches. 

Así era como Thomas lo había encontrado, murmurando insultos dirigidos a quienes se encargaban del mantenimiento del edificio, y usando una vieja camiseta blanca de manga larga de Los Beatles, con un estampado ya gastado, y pantalones de dormir holgados que lucían dibujos de osos de peluche de todos colores.  
-¡Newt! -Saludó Thomas en cuanto lo divisó, sonriendo, y dejó las cajas de mudanza que se encontraba cargando en el suelo, apresurándose a ir a su lado. 

-Hey... -Newt murmuró, sintiendo como algo cálido se instaba en sus mejillas al caer en cuenta de lo terrible de su apariencia. Tenía que ser una broma. 

Porque sólo a Thomas se le ocurría hacer una mudanza por la noche, y no en la mañana como a cualquier otra persona normal. Pero era Thomas de quien hablaba, así que no podía decir que estaba realmente sorprendido. 

-Bonita pijama -señaló, y Newt frunció el ceño-. No es que no me alegre de verte, ¿pero qué haces aquí afuera? 

-Lo mismo me pregunto yo -Newt arqueó una ceja, mirando al chico. Thomas había crecido. Sus facciones lucían como las de un jóven adulto y no como las del adolescente que Newt recordaba, aún sin perder su esencia personal, con los mismos hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas al sonreír y los brillantes ojos con largas pestañas.

-Algunos problemas con el anterior propietario -Thomas dijo, cambiando de repente su expresión por una más pensativa-. Pero ahora está bien, ya que seremos vecinos, ¿eh? Cuando Minho se entere querrá que te eche un ojo las veinticuatro horas del día. 

La expresión seria en el rostro de Thomas no duró demasiado. En cambio, se esforzó por cambiarla nuevamente a una sonrisa. Aunque para el gusto de Newt, esta era un poco más forzada y con un ligero deje de tristeza que el chico parecía estar ocultando. Newt se preguntó qué habría ocurrido. 

-Uhh... Sí, ya lo creo. ¿Necesitas ayuda con las cajas? -se ofreció. 

-Sería genial, gracias -Thomas asintió, caminando hacia la puerta de la que ahora sería su vivienda. 

Al lado de su propio departamento. Thomas. 

-Bienvenido, Tommy. 

Y Thomas le sonrió, justo como siempre lo hacía a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasaran sin hablar o saber del otro.

Newt aún no terminaba de creerlo del todo. Por primera vez desde que conoció a Thomas, estarían cerca. No sólo conversaciones aquí y allá, siendo interrumpidas por Minho, sino que ahora la cercanía implicaba verse todos los días. Y con Thomas siempre cuestionando, siendo curioso sobre cualquier cosa, inevitablemente entablarían charlas. A Newt le agradó el sentimiento que el pensar en ello le provocó. Realmente le agradaba Thomas.


End file.
